


Dances and Snowfall

by RascallyRose



Series: Winter Wonderland [1]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Hapoy Holidays, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, Winter Veil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRose/pseuds/RascallyRose
Summary: Our champions celebrate Winter  Veil with a dance.





	Dances and Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Red, Poet, and everyone on the discord. Apologies for any errors, I typed this on my relic laptop and edited on mobile. Anyway, please enjoy and Happy Holidays!

  
Jaina smiled as she finished her hot chocolate. She adjusted her shawl a little as she watched other champions dance. She could make out several familiar faces. Yrel was laughing warmly with one of the angels, Auriel if she remembered properly what LiMing had told her. Valeera and Varian were half dancing through a particularly animated conversation. Tyrande and Malfurion dancing to their own, decidedly off beat, steps.

  
Those two in particular struck a painful cord with Jaina. She sighed, at one point she had imagined that kind of romance. She counted Arthas’ current absence as a gift in itself now. The death knight would have sucked the joy out of festivities as quickly as Frostmourne sucked the souls from it’s victims.

  
“Why the long face luv?”

  
Jaina nearly jumped out of her skin as Tracer appeared in the chair across from her.

  
“Tracer-”

  
“Ah-ah, we’re off duty,” the time traveler wagged her finger at the mage with a playful wink, “it’s just Lena after hours.”

  
“Lena,” Jaina corrected with a huff, “a little warning would be appreciated, you scared me half to death.”

  
“You didn’t scream this time, baby steps.”

 

“Lena,” Jaina groaned.

  
“Right, figured you might enjoy a dance,”Lena said, standing and extending a hand, “get you out of whatever’s got you stuck in a rut.”

  
Jaina contemplated the offer for a moment. Lena had been one of her fastest friends, but she wasn’t in a dancing mood. She almost turned her down, that was until she noticed Kael’thas scanning the crowd.

  
“Only if you promise to save me from Kael,” the mage said with a nod to guide the brits eye.

  
“Who-,” Lena scrunched her nose realizing who she was referring to, “oh, didn’t know that was his name. Right nonce that one.”

  
“You have my word,” she winked as Jaina took her hand, guiding them as far into the throng as possible with a giggle.

* * *

  
In spite of her earlier protests, Jaina found herself thoroughly enjoying the dance. She had shared several spirited dances with Tracer, a slower dance with Sonya who was surprisingly nimble, even a steamier tango with Nova who had flirted relentlessly. Jaina made a mental note to get her back for that one in the future.

  
Just as she was ending a dance with an adorably nervous Johanna, the music shifted and a cold finger tapped her shoulder. The mage tensed, not wanting to see Arthas right now. She steeled herself and turned to find Sylvanas Windrunner.

  
She let out a puff of air that she hadn’t realized she had been holding. Jaina was about to question the banshee’s motives until a slender hand was extended to her.

  
“May I have this dance Lady Proudmoore?” the archer smirked.

  
Jaina arched a brow, but took the offered hand anyway. The fallen elf guided her forward with surprising care, settling her free hand on the small of the mage’s back and pulling her close.

  
“This is unexpected,” Jaina said, trying not to focus on the other woman’s toned biceps or the gentle way she was tracing along her spine. She definitely didn’t want to think about what that touch was doing to her.

  
“We so rarely talk, I wanted to know you better,” Sylvanas purred into her ear before chuckling, “and I saw Kael’thas looking this way. I enjoy foiling him so.”

 

“That certainly makes a girl feel wanted,” Jaina laughed, letting the elf pull her into a twirl.

 

“When did I say that was anymore than icing on the cake?” Sylvanas smiled against her ear.

  
Jaina flushed, switching to grasp Sylvanas’ shoulders as she lifted into a dramatic spin. She gazed down into smouldering red eyes, a flicker of heat coming to life in her. The archer rubbed small circles into the outside of her thighs seeming to contemplate something.The song faded and she let the mage down gently, but didn’t let her go.

  
“Would it be entirely out of line to ask for another?”

  
Jaina put on the best show she could of considering the offer. At least, as well as one could already wrapped in the banshee’s arms and still blushing faintly.

  
“I suppose,” she finally said tapping her chin thoughtfully, “after all it would be in the winterveil spirit.”

  
Sylvanas smiled, drawing the young woman in again as the music picked up into a much more sensual beat. They fell into step as if they had been practicing for years. The elf pulling Jaina close so their foreheads could touch, keeping steady eye contact.

  
They swayed against each other for a while, Sylvanas goading her with the ghost of breath on Jaina’s ear or the brush of lips on her jaw. Everytime the banshee teased her, Jaina grew bolder, answering her advances in kind.

The fallen elf spun the mage out, bringing her in so that Jaina’s back was pressed to her front. She ran her hands slowly from the bottom of Jaina’s ribs, along the swell of her hips, and over the front of her thighs before wrapping her arms below her breasts.

The mage gave a shuddering sigh, dragging her fingers through the high elf’s fine hair, tugging lightly as they continued to sway.

  
“Should we find somewhere a little more quiet?” Sylvanas purred.

 

“That-” Jaina gasped, “that would be lovely.”

  
Sylvanas smiled, taking Jaina’s hand and leading her off the dance floor. She lead the mage into a secluded garden, coming to sit on a bench by the lake. The young woman smiled, letting the winter breeze cool her a little.

  
“Be honest,” She said after a moment, “you didn’t really see Kael’thas did you.”

 

Sylvanas smiled, “no, but it was a solid excuse.”

  
“Do I intimidate you, Lady Windrunner?”

 

“Hardly,” she snorted.

  
“You wound me!” Jaina tried her best to appear offended.

  
“Well now,” the banshee smirked, “we can’t have that. What could I do to regain your approval?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jaina made a show of pondering for a moment, “let me try something?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Jaina smiled, bringing her hands to cup Sylvanas’ face, stroking the elf’s slender cheek bones. The archer let her eyes flutter closed, letting herself be guided forward. The first press of lips was gentle and lingering. The second was a bit deeper, exploratory, Sylvanas subtly taking control. The fallen elf brought her hand to the back of the mage’s neck, tangling slender fingers into soft blonde hair.

  
Jaina lost track of how many kisses they shared after that. Their touches and kisses becoming more and more heated.

  
A loud bang startled the women out of their exchange, Sylvanas gripping Jaina protectively as she scanned for threats.

 

She didn’t have to search long as a colorful flash preceded another precussive clap.

  
They looked up, fireworks decorating the sky and Jaina began to laugh in Sylvanas’ arms.

  
“I completely forgot about the fireworks,” she sighed as her laughter subsided, “serves us right.”

  
Sylvanas gave her a fond smile, running a hand through her tousled hair.

  
“Do you want to stay and watch,” the archer hummed before her voice took a more sultry edge, “or perhaps you’ll let me unwrap my gift early.”

  
The elf brought one of Jaina’s hands to her lips, giving her knuckles a lingering kiss. The mage flushed, a happy winter veil indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Nonce is cockney slang for pervert/pedophile.


End file.
